My Own Personal Sun
by Ruslana di Angelo
Summary: A Solangelo story picked up after Blood of Olympus about the growing love and understanding among the demi-gods. Will contain other characters from Percy Jackson franchise.
1. My Own Personal Sun 1

_They were sitting in the strawberry fields and the sun was setting behind them. Will had his hands around Nico who was comfortably settled on Will's lap, with his head resting at the crook of the blonde's neck. Nico was content and humming to himself when Will shifted and set him down on the picnic blanket they were sitting on. Nico lazily opened his eyes and looked at Will accusingly._

" _Be back soon." He pecked Nico on the lips and sprinted away towards a patch of ripe strawberries and started picking some berries._

" _Katie's gonna kill you, you know." Nico called after his boyfriend matter-of-factly._

 _Will waved the comment away and kept picking berries. Suddenly the ground started rumbling underneath them. Will immediately shot up, his clear blue eyes searching Nico, and visibly relaxed when he spotted Nico sitting where he left the smaller boy sitting on the picnic blanket staring wide-eyed at him. Will exhaled in relief when he saw that it was not Nico making ground rumble._

" _Looks like Percy finally learnt how to make earthquakes," Will called._

 _Nico couldn't make his vocal chords work. Ground was crumbling behind Will, opening a wide crate in the ground. And Will did not notice it; he was simply grinning goofily at Nico. DI IMMORTALS, THAT IDIOT. Nico took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. When he could be positive that he could speak steadily he called out to the oblivious blond._

" _Will please DO NOT turn around, and walk to me as fast as possible. NOW."_

 _Goofy grin slipped off Will's face as Nico's tone sank in. Will started moving forward as Nico slowly stood up and started walking towards the worried son of Apollo when suddenly ground crumbled beneath Will. A scream escaped from Nico's lips as Will fell. He sprinted forward desperate to get hold of the older teen as he held on to the ledge of the crack. But he was a few seconds late. Will's fingers slipped the ledge on the same second Nico reached the crate._

" _No Will. No. Gods no." Nico screamed._

" _I love you Death Boy. I always have."_

" _No."_

Nico woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. Shadows were closing in on him fast. He took a deep breath and commanded the shadows to sink back.

"It's a dream. Just a nightmare. It's not real. Will's not even my boyfriend." Nico told himself.

Most of the time Nico was able to dream travel to escape his nightmares. When he couldn't dream travel he trained himself to keep quiet and wake up as soon as possible, yet this particular nightmare was an exception. It started the night Percy fell into Tartarus. Watching those beautiful sea green eyes disappear in the icy pitch black depths of Tartarus was the most excruciating thing he had ever done in his life, including going through Tartarus all alone. He relived it almost every night after that and it was the only nightmare he couldn't escape. At least until he fell head over the heels in love with a certain stubborn and aggravating son of Apollo. After that it was always Will who fell into Tartarus. The scenario changed from one nightmare to the other, but the end remained same. Every time he was too late and Will told him he loved Nico before he fell. And every time before Nico could do anything to save Will, he woke up.

Once his heart decided that the whole thing was not real and since the object of its affection is probably safe and asleep, Nico relaxed into his pillows. Instead of going back to sleep he picked up a book Annabeth lent him and started reading.

The morning was gloomy just like Nico's mood.

It was the beginning of winter but it was already very gloomy. Nico wondered if anything had gone wrong as he walked down to the pavilion for breakfast. Yes, Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, the son of Hades woke up in the morning to have breakfast of whole meal toast, eggs, bacon, juice and milk; not just a few grapes. That was the only way he could keep his annoying big brothers and doctor off his hair about his health. Will had told Jason that they should persuade Nico to eat healthy, which Jason told Percy -once the son of Poseidon calmed enough and decided that Nico must be a different breed since Percy was everybody's type- he got on board the ship 'make Nico healthy.'

Once he got his food and offered some to the fire and muttered a prayer to his father he walked and sat at the Seven's Table. Soon after the war once the things settled down and Nico was released from the infirmary after his three days stay, Jason and Percy started sitting with Nico at Hades table. Every other meal Annabeth sat with them and eventually Piper had to sit with them too, to help Annabeth break the stupid bro fights the son of Poseidon and Zeus got into. When Leo arrived a month later with a Titan in a tow they immediately took it in and started sitting at Hades table. Then after a week of Leo's arrival the Romans, namely Reyna, Frank and Hazel, they too joined the Hades table. That's when Nico decided to call it the Seven's Table. Chiron gave in to Percy's baby zeal eyes and it seemed that the gods didn't mind since they are still alive. Hades confirmed this when he told Nico that the gods were surprised and happy that their children were really a family. Hera, according to Hades, is lecturing the Olympians asking them to learn from their children.

As he slid down between Piper and Annabeth he scanned the pavilion looking for a familiar mop of blond hair and sparkling blue eyes to no avail.

"Did anybody see Will?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Nico, now don't panic, okay." Piper spoke soothingly. "Will's mother has passed away and he left early morning. He didn't want to wake you up that early and only Chiron and I saw him before he left. He asked me to say you good bye."

"Oh"

"Don't worry baby," Annabeth murmured putting a hand around Nico. He got used to the touch of his friends who he considered family eventually and by now he didn't even flinch as Annabeth or Piper coddled him.

"Don't worry buddy. We got Chiron's permission to go to the funeral on behalf of the camp. We knew you would want to go and Will would want you there. We are leaving after breakfast. So eat up." Percy called from opposite of the table.

"And somebody should keep the idiot safe if monsters decide to show up." Jason teased.

Nico nodded and started picking on his food.

A/N reviews please. and tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. My Own Personal Sun 2

I hated feeling the way I did. Generally I'm a very cheerful person, a trait I get from my father I guess. Not that my mother is gloomy. Or rather she was. I cannot bring myself to believe that she won't be there anymore when I come for summer. I just don't know how to deal with my misery. I simply can't. How Nico faced the goddess of misery and how he still smiles seem a mystery to me.

Oh! Nico.

I didn't have time to talk to him before I left and especially I didn't want to wake him up at the crack of the dawn. My little vampire needed his sleep. A new wave of grief washed over me when I realized that my mother will never get to meet the love of my life. Wait, what? Did I just call the bluest kid in the whole freaking universe the love of my life?

Oh! Well he sort of is now, isn't he?

That day we were sitting at the Sevens' Table, simply chatting and relaxing after breakfast. I was heartily welcomed at the table though since the Seven considered me a very dear friend. Trust me, I know full well that they are humoring Nico, and I don't care because I am here for Nico. My Nico.

I was sort of getting ahead of myself. But hey, he talks to me and opens up to me and even smiles at my lame jokes. So, a guy can dream, right?

"Damn it. I almost forgot," exclaimed Percy, out of blue too. "Mom's throwing us a welcome home party and she asked me to invite you guys. She already cleared with Chiron. It's just for the Seven. A quiet get together you see. Will you guys come?" he looked around the table with those adorable sea green eyes, to which even Zeus would have given in.

"Sure thing bro." Jason said happily and the two girls nodded in agreement.

Percy turned towards Nico and watched him, obviously waiting for an answer.

"What? Come on! I'm not one of the Seven." Nico spluttered.

"No. You are not Nico." The girls gasped as Percy stated gravely. I was dumbstruck. Then he continued, "You are not one of the Seven from that dumb prophecy. But you did save the world yet when you didn't have to. And you are the only person, besides Annabeth, who loved me enough to take up a journey through Tartarus and told Bob that I'm a friend worth saving. Without you we could have died down there. I know I have been a jerk, not noticing your fondness and treating you the way I had. But all in all, you are my baby brother and I do care for you. So you are always invited at my home, you idiot, weather you are one of the Seven or not."

Girls were almost in tears and Jason, I and Nico just stared at Percy as if he grew a third head. I mean its general knowledge that Percy had seaweeds for brains when it comes non-battle issues; so it was really surprising that he even acknowledged Nico's feelings. I felt a rush of warmth towards the silly son of Poseidon. _See Nico, people do care for you_. Nico opened and closed his mouth like a gold fish out of water, at a loss for words.

"You see, I'm not even holding a grudge about 'me not being your type thing' either cause you are my little bro."

Annabeth and Nico face palmed as rest of us burst out laughing.

Of course, expect Percy to ruin the perfect moment.

I smiled at the thought of Nico's frustration. It chased the pain away a little. I wish he was here, yet I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Will?"

I lifted my head to see Nico standing at the doorway. Speak of the devil. He walked over to me and sat next to me on the futon, his face grim. Seeing him upset like that brought it all up and before I knew tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey." Nico put his arms around me and pull me into a hug. I fell onto his chest as sobs escaped me for the first time since I heard of my mother's death. Nico pulled me even closer and I could feel his hands rubbing my back.

"You are not alone Sunshine. You have got us all. I will never leave you. Not even when I'm dead. I'm here to stay and make all kinds of trouble. And do you really think we will leave you alone?" He whispered in my ear which made me sob harder.

Once I could get my emotions under control I pulled away from Nico, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, and took in my surroundings. That's when I noticed Annabeth, Piper, Percy and Jason around us.

"When- h- how did you get here so fast?" I spluttered.

"We flew, duh." Percy rolled his eyes, earning a punch from Annabeth. This was probably the best thing about Percy. He would never pity you when you are down and would treat you the same he always did, which makes you feel needed and stronger.

"Sorry about him." Annabeth apologized. "But we did fly. We wanted to be with you, you see. After all we are family." She gave me a tight smile.

I looked from Nico to Percy and then at Jason. "But Nico and Percy can't fly."

"I asked my father to allow them. I mean it's unfair of him since Poseidon never tries to kill me when I go swimming." Jason smiled at me kindly.

"Besides its embarrassing. I've been to Europe but never been on a plane." Percy scoffed pouting like a five year old who was denied a lollipop.

Despite of myself I cracked a smile.

We attended my mother's funeral that evening and I had all my friends and family around me. And it was when I realized that I had forgotten about my half-sister the whole morning while I was wallowing in my self-pity. Phoebe was just ten years old and it shattered me in a whole new level to consider what was to happen to her. I stood next to the little girl with sapphire blue eyes and golden hair, who was sobbing into Nico's jacket while the Ghost King held the little girl close. It was heartwarming to see the two dearest people of mine getting close to each other. Nico held onto my hand with his free hand and skimmed his thumb over my knuckles in soothing circles. It was very difficult to go through it all yet I felt less lonely than I did in the morning.

After we returned from the funeral my uncle and rest of my maternal family; my grandfather, his wife [my grandfather's second wife], my uncle, his wife and my aunt, asked to talk to me in the living area, minus my friends and Phoebe. They took turns in clapping me on the shoulder or back, rubbing my soothingly, kissing me on the cheek and telling me 'it's alright' [yep, it was Piper] and squeezing my hand before excusing themselves in to the hall upstairs, Percy carrying a sleeping Phoebe. Then my family sat me down on the futon I spent my morning and settled themselves around me.

"Will' there is no point in beating around the bush. It seems that Naomi was broke long before the accident happened. This house is on mortgage and her account has practically no money in it. We cannot afford to pay it either. And there is the issue of your sister too. Were you aware she broke up with Phoebe's father a couple of months back?"

I nodded trying to process all that.

"Now, when we learnt of Naomi's death we called him to arrange something about Phoebe. But the asshole said that Phoebe wasn't even his child." My uncle shook his head in disgust.

That snapped me out of my haze. Wait what?

"I know this is too much for any seventeen year old. But I think it's time you came back home. You two can stay with us or Norm. But since Phoebe hardly know us you should come and be with her." My aunt chirped in.

That's when I zoned out. I, a seventeen year old, was left to care for my kid sister. _Thanks Fates. You guys are awesome_. I thought bitterly. Nico is only now opening up and I'm having a little progress with the crush I had on him since I was fourteen. He was warming up to me and I should leave him now. As much as I cared for my sister I didn't know how Nico would deal with the separation and I definitely am not ready to leave him. I excused myself from my family and went upstairs where my friends were waiting for me. Nico immediately came up to me and took my hand, searching my face. Then he pulled me to the couch, sat me down and sat next to me.

"Dude, you look like you saw a ghost." Percy exclaimed. Annabeth and Nico glowered at him but he was staring at me intensely so he didn't notice.

"Will, what did happen?" Jason asked and Nico was looking at me imploringly, beseeching, asking for answers. It was odd seeing him so caring and compassionate, openly admitting that he cared for me. Don't get me wrong. Nico did care, but was so concerned about keeping up his mysterious and brooding façade, so he rarely showed any emotion. That's what unlocked the floodgates and I told _him_ everything.

Nico swallowed hard.

Will had to stay home to look after his sister. AND LEAVE THE CAMP. Nico could feel thousands of needles sinking into his heart. Will stayed back at the camp along with few other demigods to attend high school in New York and keep the camp in order. Nico knew that Will only stayed back for him. Nico didn't want to go to school so Will promised to go to the same school he did and to help Nico with homework every single day. Only then Nico stopped throwing tantrums. Now they all attended Goode together, even Percy, staying at the camp. Annabeth tutored Percy and Nico daily and Will, like a parent, helped Nico through his homework every night. Whenever they went to Sally's she and Paul helped them too. It was all going really smooth and yes, the fates had to destroy it all NOW.

Nico swallowed again.

"You should do as your family tells you, you know. After all you are all Phoebe has." He knew he had to be brave for Will's sake. But damn, that hurt like the water from Phlegethon. _But he is all we have too idiot. How are WE gonna survive without HIM?_ His subconscious snarled at him.

Will merely shook his head. "No, we were never close. Most of my life they ignored my Mom and me. They only recently started talking to us and started getting all warm and close. But YOU are my family. And I need YOUR opinion, ideas and help to find a solution for this." He looked around everybody and closed the circle, setting his eyes on Nico.

"I have an idea!" Percy was grinning like a mad man and the rest of the demigods stared at him, worried. Usually Percy's ideas were… well, disastrous.

 _Oh dear!_


	3. My Own Personal Sun 3

"What in the Tartarus Dad?" Nico yelled.

"I needed to talk to you so I brought you here. That's hardly a crime now, isn't it?"

"Fine. What's it?" Nico sighed. He was standing in the Throne Room in the Underworld, in front of his father and Persephone. He had no idea what Hades wanted from him, but he was sure that it was nothing good.

"You need to stop associating with that accursed son of Apollo. IMMEDIATELY."

"No way," Nico cried. "What's wrong with you? I finally find a good friend and you want me to STOP ASSOCIATING WITH HIM?"

"Okay. If that's how you are going to be locked in your room here for the rest of the eternity."

The same moment Nico opened his mouth to speak Persephone chimed in.

"Hades, darling, maybe you should let me talk to Nico." Hades tried to speak. "Hades, love, just because I've never done it do not think I wouldn't do it ever. You would simply make the most exquisite black rose ever"

Hades spluttered indignantly. Nico's jaw dropped as his father vanished from the Throne Room with hunched shoulders. Yes, coming from the Flower Goddess it was downright scary and Nico knew all too well what it felt like to be a flower.

"Nico, sit down dear." Nico had no idea what was going on, but he was sure that nothing good will come out of his step mother's affection. However he sat next to Persephone, utterly perplexed.

Persephone was quite for a couple of very long seconds. Then when she lifted her large hazel eyes to meet Nico's they were melancholy and very tender. She always looked at Nico with so much loathing that he was speechless as she regarded him. Then she started speaking softly.

"Nico, I want you to forgive me for being so rude to you all this time. I resented your mother very much and I directed it at you too. Your father loved her very much and that hurt me a lot. I resented her and even felt good when she died. I never thought what it would do to you and Bianca. But you are such a brave child, and you never deserved the treatment you got from any of us. I see that now. I am sorry about that and I want to make amends now. I may never be your mother. But I want to try to be one to you."

Persephone watched Nico with pleading eyes while he tried to absorb what she said. Never before he noticed her eyes, which were multi-coloured. He swallowed before he answered Persephone.

"Okay. We can at least try to be friends I guess."

Persephone smiled sweetly and patted Nico's hand.

"Thank you Nico. Now let's get to the reason your father summoned you here."

"Rather kidnapped." Nico muttered under his breath and Persephone let out a laugh like a peal of golden wind chimes.

"He still believes that kidnapping is more impressive after all this time. Well, Nico, I believe that you are aware of the punishment Apollo has been given, aren't you?"

Nico nodded.

"Well, you see, Apollo does deserve to learn a lesson for his meddlesome behavior. Yet, Zeus did not merely stop at punishing Apollo. He is punishing anybody who is beloved to Apollo in order to keep him grounded further. And a certain Will Solace is Apollo's favorite son and Zeus is aware of this."

Persephone paused letting it all sink and Nico was filling with dread every second she waited.

"In the past, it has always been a child of hades who spread the chaos and started war. But this time its Zeus' wife and son who caused most of the trouble while the child of Hades saved Olympus. Making matters worse that particular son of Hades is the most beloved brother to Zeus' another son AND Poseidon's son. This is very new to the gods. All the Big Three have never had children who are closely bonded as you, Percy and Jason are. It's not even simply you three. We are still trying to wrap our head around Percy and Annabeth. Athena and Poseidon find it very embarrassing to rival each other the way they used to when Poseidon's son willingly went through Tartarus for Athena's daughter, and we all know the same thing would have happened if the roles were reversed. Then there's Piper and Annabeth. Leo and Calypso. The other gods too have trouble bickering the way they used to when their children could be more mature and be the family they are supposed to be. And that is not sitting well with Zeus either." Persephone shook her head sadly.

"So he is going to take it all out on Apollo and his children." Nico asked. Persephone nodded, filling Nico's heart with dread.

"The other gods cannot let their children know about this. Especially not Percy and Jason. They are too loyal to their friends and they will want justice. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel all of them will stand with Percy and Jason. Athena herself assured me of this possibility and they will definitely stand with their children. But YOU, Nico, are the only one who can stop this disaster. You have to take care of Will and make sure he isn't too damaged by the end of this ordeal. You and your friends have to be there for the rest of Apollo's kids. Apollo loves his Greek children more. It's unfair. Yes. But Apollo is peculiar even for a god. Now this will make matters worse to your friends at Camp Half Blood. And you are the only one who can prevent too much damage from happening. You are the most treasured thing in Will's life now. So you will be the most important pawn in Zeus' game. So be vigilant of happenings around you. Alert your friends. We gods cannot acknowledge these things without starting a war in Olympus." Persephone sighed but immediately smirked at Nico. "So we need you insignificant mortals again to solve things for us."

Nico couldn't help but smile. Suddenly he felt a surge of affection towards Persephone. She is indeed trying to help him. He stood up and beamed at her.

"Thank you for telling me all this."

"You are very welcome Nico. Just like your father I too want you to be the exception and be happy."

Nico tentatively stepped forward and hugged Persephone, who tensed immediately. Huh! I thought I had it bad. The Flower Goddess doesn't like hugging either. Nico started pulling away but Persephone returned the hug after a beat and Nico could feel her lips pressing on top of his head.


	4. My Own Personal Sun 4

When did my life started to go haywire? I quite simply have no idea.

How do I know that my life, in fact, is messed up? When two immortals approve an idea Percy Jackson had under normal circumstances you know that the universe as you know it is falling apart. Don't get me wrong. The guy saved the world twice and one of the coolest people ever. But Percy doesn't think when he is not in a battle.

000000000000000

"I have an idea" Percy cried to all our surprise. Jason opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water which was totally ironic and funny. Annabeth shook her head.

"Ah! About time. I wondered if you were true to your nickname. Do tell us your idea Percy." We were all startled as a new voice announced, the whole room was glowing silver.

"Lady Artemis!" several voices spoke out and we all stood up at once.

"Percy, I am waiting." She motioned us all to sit down and perched herself on an arm chair.

Percy scratched his neck. "Well, I was wondering if Phoebe could stay at the camp. She is clear sighted after all." He said sheepishly.

"Mm, not a bad idea. But you got one thing wrong. She is not a clear sighted mortal. She is a demigod. A child of Apollo to be quite specific." Artemis finished, her eyes on me. _What?_ "As we speak Chiron is talking to your relatives, Will. He is arranging things with them for her to come and stay with you at the camp." She smiled kindly.

I am going back to the camp.

" _Difficult times are ahead of you child. Do not attempt to help your father no matter what. He has to go through the trials by himself. Remember who matters to you most and protect them. The one you love will help you. He will be with you till the end. So, whatever happens always remind yourself of the love your heart holds for him. Let nothing make you forget that. You cannot face the ordeal put up for you alone. Let you friends help you. Let the one you love care for you. It is your turn to be taken care of."_

She spoke just to me in my head. I was quite sure that only I heard the last part she added since everybody was still staring dumbfounded at a gleaming Percy. Neither did they see the way she looked at Nico's intertwined fingers with mine. I looked down at our fingers, pale and tan, woven together. Nico didn't seem to be aware of holding my hand. He seemed happy and was teasing Annabeth along with the others for over influencing her boyfriend. I thought of Nico's face few minutes back when I told them that I had to stay with my sister, away from the camp. He seemed so crestfallen that I simply wanted to throw my arms around him and take away his pain. Now he seemed happy. Do I dare to hope that it's because I can come back to the camp? That is a lot of hope when it comes to Nico di Angelo.

"Well then," Artemis clapped her hands together. "I may drop you off at the camp as a favor to Chiron. Get ready now!"

000000000000000

"You are awfully quite today."

Nico observed. We were sitting on the beach, watching sunset. It's been four days since we got back from my mother's funeral. The camp was back to normal and Phoebe was happy to be here. She has taken to Annabeth and Piper, who adore her.

Then, this whole morning Nico was gone. Simply disappeared. After a frantic search all we found was a note on his pillow which didn't help me tone down my worrying.

 _ **Nico is visiting me in the Underworld. Do not be alarmed.**_

 _ **Lord Hades**_

Apparently Persephone felt bad about us and thought of relieving us a bit, according to what Nico said later. Nico wouldn't tell me anything that went down in the Underworld, simply saying that it was nothing of consequence and his father just wanted to talk to him. Simply trying to see how he was doing after the war. He didn't even grumble and complain about Persephone today. He freaking said she was nice. NICE! He brought back a vase full of hyacinths, which was a gift from Persephone, which was charmed never to wilt. It was really ironic and when Percy pointed that (of course after laughing at it, mind you) Nico said that she meant well. And I DO NOT believe a word of it. I know he talked to the rest of the Seven but not me, and whatever he told them angered Percy and worried Jason. He wouldn't simply tell me anything and that didn't sit well with my fragile ego. They must have been discussing another heroic voyage or something I wasn't a part of. I am just Will Solace the Good-for-Nothing-Healer. I was frustrated and I wanted to scream awful things at Nico. So, obviously I was not my chatty self this evening. If he wasn't going to tell I'm not going to ask.

"You can sulk. But why can't you simply ask me what went down in the underworld. You can insist to know what happened. I can't give out that information to anybody who doesn't ask." He murmured, his voice silky, cajoling me.

"Well, Nico you don't have to share everything that goes down in your strategic meetings with me. For all you know I might go and babble them to another obnoxious child of Apollo and your strategies will be revealed to the enemy, whoever that is." I looked Nico square in the eye and told him as if we were discussing the weather. I was so proud of my self-restraint until Nico started laughing.

Yes, he laughed. To add insult to the injury, that was the most beautiful peal of laughter I have ever heard. My heart swelled watching him roll on the sand, laughing. He was beautiful. Then he abruptly stopped laughing and stared at me with those unfathomable dark eyes full of an emotion I have never seen in them. Then he did the last thing I expected him to do.

He kissed me.

He leaned towards me and caught my lips with those petal soft lips. I was shocked but my body took over, responding to Nico's warm lips moving against mine. For the second my mind hesitated he tried to pull away but my arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer to me. His arms hesitantly went around my neck and one hand found its way into my mess of hair as I slowly rubbed circles around his back. My tongue traced his plump lower lip, making him pull my hair as a tremble ran down his back. He opened his lips for me and stared kissing me fervently and I moaned into his sweet warm mouth.

I was kissing Nico.

Something snapped inside my head. _I was kissing freaking Nico di Angelo_. So far it was my body which was responding to the kissing while my mind ogled. It was then I realized that I was kissing the boy I loved for years. I fell in love with him the day I set my eyes on him. Then, I tried to convince myself that it was just a crush. While he kept disappearing and reappearing I tried to placate myself by dating other people at the camp. But every time he showed himself I was back at square one, drooling over him. I would leave everything behind and try to sneak a minute alone with him. I would stalk him all over the camp. I have lost a lot of sleep over him when he wasn't in the camp, worrying if he was even alive. My infatuation irritated my siblings even though they had no idea who was the object of my affection. For years I was infested with Nico di Angelo. But now he was in my arms, kissing me, his small body melting into my strong frame. He smelled like spring, of warm weather, apple blossoms, cinnamon, fresh drizzle of rain and… ice. His overall smell made me think of ice. Not freezing-in-the-winter ice. But ice-in-a-sweet-drink-in-the-summer ice. I have never really liked ice. Cold and Will, not a good combination. But now, the icy breath of Nico's smell swept away all the worries and exhaustion last week brought. Besides, you know what the best thing was, when I was being most difficult Nico didn't walk away. He simply kissed me. The handful of times I have been truly difficult, people walked away from me. I was supposed to be the caring one. I was supposed to put the other before me. But not with Nico. With Nico we both can have ups and downs, we both can be difficult and the other will patiently wait the bad moods to end. With Nico I could be my true self. Finally, he was returning the torturously intense feelings I have always had for him. I didn't have to worry about somebody else sweeping him off his feet anymore. I would protect him, from himself and from the rest of the world. He was mine.

My Nico.

That revelation rang in my head. Nico pulled away for air and looked me in the eye. He was never this bold when it comes to relationships. It must be his affection for me that made him bold. I marveled at the thought. Oh! Dear dear Nico.

"Don't you dare even think again that you are not important. Do you hear me? I wouldn't trade you for the whole world. Not even for my mother and sister. Don't ever ever think that, you idiot." Nico held my face in his hands as he spoke.

"I love you Nico, more than the whole word." My voice was small but confident as I let out those words that were trapped for years in my heart painfully. His cheeks colored up a delightful shade of pink and finally he broke his eyes away from mine. When he looked back up his doe eyes were slightly wet, so full of uncharted emotions and was sparkling as he spoke in a very small voice I hardly caught the words.

"I love you more."

I caught his lips in a fierce kiss this time, beseeching, begging and asking for all the love he has for myself.

* * *

 **A/N** Thanks for all the favorites and reviews everybody. You are an amazing readership.

Did Zeus kill Will's mother? Not really. It wasn't like with Nico's. It's more like a curse that 'beloveds of Apollo will come to hurt'. What are you trying to do? Bring Zeus' wreath on me? lol. Any story ideas are welcome. Don't hesitate to point out the mistakes, please. Love ya'll. :)


	5. Apologies

Hello everybody,

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. My laptop crashed and I had a hard time salvaging the chapters in that computer. Now I will be updating as regularly as possible. Thanks for all the love you gave me and patience. Love you all.

Ruslana


	6. My Own Personal Sun 5

It was the monthly Counselors' meeting day.

Every Cabin Counselor was gathered at the Ping Pong table at the Big House. Nico was the last to come into the room. He had been going around the camp looking for Will after he came back from school. He hadn't seen Will since the lunch break and none of his friends had seen him either. At school he thought that Will might be at the camp, but now he was proven wrong.

"Did anyone see Will?" he asked the room in general, stopping at the door.

"Isn't he supposed to be going on a supply run today?" Chiron asked Percy, lifting his head from the book he was reading, from his seat next to Seymour the leopard head.

"He was. But he was supposed to go with me after school. But I never saw him so I thought maybe he wanted to go after the meeting." Percy sounded calm enough but Nico could literally see the wheels turning in his head and Nico was beginning to worry himself. If Percy worried about somebody apart from Annabeth there was definitely something to worry about.

"Hey," Connor Stoll sat upright in his chair. "I saw him with that legacy of Venus, what's his name again? Mike or something. He said he was going out." Connor frowned. "So you didn't assign them to go together?" he asked Chiron.

"Obviously not. I assigned Percy to go with Will. Piper, is this child of Venus capable of defending himself?"

"I don't think so." Piper swallowed. Nico felt panic starting to set in. Annabeth patted Piper's hand encouragingly and waved Nico to the closest chair. Nico flopped down on the chair as Piper started talking again.

"He isn't a bad guy or anything. He has mild powers of Charm speaking and zero combat abilities. I don't really know him much to say anything else. And I have no idea how he even knows Will" Piper finished.

"What the hell is Will doing with him then?" Nico growled.

It was the undoing of emotions for Nico's friends. He didn't know how much

"Come on Nico! Don't tell me you are jealous of this guy." Travis teased, grinning toothily at Nico.

"Enough of this nonsense. I'm going to go look for him." Nico pushed his chair back and stood up. Jealousy was the last thing in his mind as he thought about possible scenarios Will can be in. It has been painfully obvious to Nico that Will was not capable of defending himself. But there was a little bit of jealousy too. He couldn't understand the reason Will went with a legacy of Venus of all the people. His insecurities were surfacing but for now he set them aside to focus on Will.

His mind was racing past various scenarios. He clearly remembered his step-mother's words clearly. They were supposed to look after Will. But now Will has gone out with an inexperienced demigod, and they had no idea where to. He needed to get to Will before he could get into some trouble. For months they have been very careful not to let Will get out of their sight. One of them had always been with him wherever he went. It didn't bother Will at all which surprised Nico. It was easier for all of them to spend time with each other than with the rest of the camp. Of course they were perfectly friendly, but it was just a façade in front of the campers. Apart from Will, all the others shared experiences they rather kept to themselves. They didn't mind having Will around when they wanted to talk about those experiences. Partly because Will was a good listener (which Nico found amusing knowing Apollo's ability to not listen.) He even got Percy to open up about Tartarus which was a feat itself. He suggested a herbal bath to Percy which was a combination of demigod healing and nature magic to keep his nightmares at a bay. Now he wasn't even surprised when Percy, Annabeth and Piper rose from their places to join Nico. As Chiron started to speak the door burst open and Alex came into the room, rushing.

"Chiron! You are needed at the infirmary. Will just came back from the city and he fainted as soon as he entered the camp. The guy who went with him is hurt a little…."

Alex couldn't finish what he was saying as Nico ran out of the room closely followed by his friends and Chiron.

Will had been unconscious for two hours. He hadn't been hurt when he came to the camp and according to the patrol guards and the infirmary staff. The legacy of Venus wasn't hurt either, but he was scared to death that they had to wait for an hour before he started talking.

"I need you to tell me what attacked you, child. Without that I can't treat Will," Chiron had patiently asked him.

"I… I don't know," was the boy's response.

"How can you not know? Aren't you a demigod?" Annabeth fumed at him.

"Look here Sugar! I AM a demigod. But that doesn't mean that I go around risking my life like you silly ones. I don't run into a fight with some monster. I simply closed my eyes when Will shouted. Besides we are not forced to learn the names of all the monsters that crawl on earth. It is very safe in New Rome, unlike here." He turned his nose up.

"Then what in the Hades are you doing here?" Percy voiced Nico's question for him. For once he forgot to even quip about the abuse of his father's name.

"I am here for Will." Mike said, looking directly at Nico.

Everybody was watching Mike with their jaws on the floor.

"Two years back the Augury predicted that my destined partner is a son of Apollo. I have been looking for him all this time. Then when I met Will here I instantly knew that this was the person I have been looking for," Mike turned and stared directly at Nico. "I know you think you have a thing going on between the two of you. But it ain't true Hon. You better find a new boy for yourself." He sneered at Nico.

"Mike, go to your cabin and do not bring up this particular conversation ever again. Do you understand me?" Chiron looked intimidating enough to silence a monster. The boy did not argue the Centaur and went running out of the infirmary.

"Nico, go and sit by Will and keep an eye on him. Rest of you; come with me to the Big House." He trotted off the infirmary and the other demigods followed him out after reassuring Nico.

Nico was holding Will's limp hand in his own while he ran his fingers through the older boy's soft hair. His heart ached to see the drained look on Will's face. Will was almost always so buoyant, which made him annoying at times. He was as capable as Percy at acting immature, and had Nico rolling around laughing half the time they were together. The other times he was so beautiful and sensual that he stole Nico's breath away.

"Will."

Nico dropped his head and touched the pale smooth forehead of the other demigod with the softest kiss. Next was on the tip of the nose and then the next on those luscious full lips.

"Please wake up Will," he murmured against Will's lips.

He was used to waiting. Nico thought of himself as a master of waiting. Mostly the things he waited for never came to pass. But this time he was sure the wait was going to be worth it. His fingers ran through the golden locks and traced a line from Will's temple to jaw and his thumb drew lazy circles on Will's cheek.

He sighed and picked up the book on the bedside table.

After about two hours Annabeth came and sat next to Nico.

"How are you holding up?" she quietly asked.

Nico didn't reply right away and Annabeth seemed willing to wait.

"Do you think it is true?"Nico questioned without meeting the penetrating grey eyes.

"No."

"How can you be so sure Annabeth? What guarantee do you have to believe that Percy will always be yours? You do know about Rachel, Calypso, Reyna and all the others, don't you? At least you know you are good enough for him. But what makes you so confident about me and Will?"

"Yes, you are right. I don't have the guarantee. But that what it is about. Trusting the other. I have to believe that he loves me for a reason and trust that reason. There is no point of going in rounds and rounds asking why. So just don't wallow in pity and trust what you two have together."

For some unfathomable reason it did make sense and Nico believed what Annabeth told him. Besides Annabeth knew everything about trusting love, and Nico had seen it himself when Percy was taken away. He smiled at Annabeth and she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Nico felt determined. He was going to try and keep his insecurities away and be strong for Will. He would not let anybody come in between him and Will, that he was sure about.

"You are mine," he told the sleeping form of Will as he picked the book back up, "you will always be mine if I have anything to do with it."


	7. My Own Personal Sun 6

"Will."

I woke up to an unfamiliar voice.

"Please wake up Will," the voice pleaded.

I didn't recognize the voice pleading with me. Yet I felt an aching need to give in to the voice. My instincts were urging me to answer, give the voice what it wanted. Anguish in the voice was so strong and I wandered why the voice wanted me to open my eyes and be okay. I just wanted to open up my eyes and tell the voice that everything was going to be okay. What even more strange was the pressure on my forehead. First I didn't understand it, but after a couple of seconds I realized what it was, a kiss. Then the pressure was on the tip of my nose. Then on my lips.

A stranger just kissed me. On the lips.

I wanted to open my eyes and look at the person, ask him why he kissed me. But I was taken aback. The boy smelt like a fresh spring in the middle of summer. Refreshing, summery and... cool. Like an icy breath of air. I immediately loved the smell and wanted to inhale it again. Those lips were feather soft, obsidian cool and tasted as fresh as he smelled. It was oddly comforting. Instead of opening my eyes and lashing at the person for taking advantage of my inebriated state I found myself yearning to taste those soft lips again. But they never came back.

Then the boy started reading poetry. I knew that this boy must be dumb as a rock if he thought I liked poetry simply because I was a son of Apollo. I did not like poetry even if my life dependent on it. True, I can curse somebody to rhyme or myself if it is necessary, but I do not like poetry. I thought about opening my eyes and telling him that, and that he really shouldn't kiss people when they are unconscious. May be he is not the one who kissed me. Anyhow a boy couldn't have such soft lips. It wasn't him who kissed me. I am the dumb one if I thought that a boy kissed me no matter how good he smelt. Besides I was not out at the camp or anywhere else and with my record nobody would ever even guess that I am bi. There must be some poor girl of whom I broke heart, here, silently weeping beside my hospital bed.

Not that I was heartless or a playboy, but I never promised any girl my heart. I was saving it for this special one I was looking for who I never met.

But then...

 _Vita della mia vita, mi sembri,_ the soft voice recited.

Life of my life, you seem to me

 _Come un albero di ulivo pallid_

Like some pallid olive tree

How am I able to understand what the boy was reciting? It wasn't ancient Greek. It wasn't Spanish either. I would have had no trouble placing it, even though I am not fluent in the language, since I learnt in school.

 _O la rosa sbiadito vedo:_

Or the faded rose I see:

 _Né ti manca la bellezza,_

But pleasing every way to me,

 _Ma gradevole in ogni modo di me,_

In shyness or in flattery,

It hit me like freight train. It was Italian. But since when do I understand Italian? I definitely didn't take Italian in school. And as far as I know there are no Italians here at Camp Half Blood. Yet here is a boy who recited Italian poetry and I of all the people understood it.

 _In timidezza o in lusinghe,_

Whether you follow me or flee,

 _Sia che tu mi segui o fuggire._

Consume, destroy me slowly.

Why is a stranger reciting me a love poem? It felt as if the person meant what he recited. You simply couldn't fake that quiver in is voice or the thick emotion which weighed that voice down. I could really feel the emotions rolling off the boy in waves. Who is this boy?

I woke up once again to a voice calling my name. This was really getting rather annoying. Still it was funny that my heart craved for the voice which recited me Italian poetry, for hours it felt to me, till I went back to sleep. But it was not the voice I wanted to hear and I was disappointed. I am surprised at my own yearning and I didn't understand it. How could some unknown boy matter so much to me. This was not like me. I don't fall for faceless voices no matter how beautiful they are. Okay, may be I have hit my head somewhere when that monster attacked me. I just admitted that a boy had a beautiful voice. I mentally shook his head to clear my mind and tried to pay attention to the new voice. It was Kyla, my half sister who was not to be taken lightly. I grudgingly opened my eyes.

"Oh! Thank gods, you are awake." Kayla crowed and my other siblings gathered around me.

"Hey guys," I offered them a smile which I hoped was reassuring.

Then my siblings started going on about how glad they were that I was awake, how worried they were and a million more things. Eventually Kayla had to throw them out so she could examine me and put me back to sleep. She told Alex something in a warning tone at the door before closing it and coming back to my bed.

Good. I was itching to ask her about my mystery visitor, in peace.

"So, I have a question." I told her even before she could start.

"Shoot."

"Who was that boy sitting here earlier?"

Why beat around the bush?

"It was Nico," I knew Kyla well enough to hear the 'duh' she didn't add.

"Nico who?"

"Nico di Angelo?"

"Look Kyla, I have no idea who this Nico boy is or why he was here earlier. So I would really appreciate if you fill me in. I don't know him but he seems to know me. I woke up once before and he was here and he read me Italian poetry for Apollo's sake. He seems like a very good friend. So when he sees me I don't want to disappoint him. I need to know who he is."

What I didn't want her to know was that I wanted him to be more than a friend. I wanted him to be someone special to me.

"Yes, you were good friends Will," she fixed the sleep medication attached to my IV. "But there is nothing more to it I can tell you. You guys were quite good friends. Now, please go back to sleep. I'll come back soon." Kyla patted my arm and walked out of the infirmary as the sleep claimed me.

The next day was hectic. I was subjected to a lot of tests by a very fussy Kyla. Then I had a hoard of friends who came to see me. It was as if the whole camp, at least who was at the camp, wanted to see me. It surprised me that I had such a large amount of admirers around. There was this son of Venus who I went out with when I was attacked. He was something else, but mercifully not at all my type.

And, of course, the Seven was there the first thing in the morning. Though I had no idea why would they want t visit me. I mean I'm just a camper who was friendly. Nobody important enough for their attention. But Leo was, of course, being Leo, kept us entertained for almost the whole day and the girls were rather sweet which I found rather intriguing. I wasn't quite used to a giggling and silly Annabeth who wasn't quite serious and calculating all the time. First I thought that it was simply because she had Percy around but I noticed her the next day around the rest of the campers, the usual indifferent Annabeth, with Percy around. It was as if she considered me close. They did consider me close I think. I found the Seven much easier to hang around than my own siblings or any other friends from the camp. We joked and laughed like the teens we were, and it took me by surprise seeing rather a funny and talkative Jason than the stoic person who he usually was. I felt normal for the first time since I woke up.

All the others who visited me seemed to be very cautious around me as if they were dealing with a dangerous explosive. I pondered this as Piper related the story of Percy and Jason being possessed by eidolons, and Percy getting knocked out by Blackjack the Pegasus after he knocked out Jason, to much chagrin of both the boys. The story was rather funny and both the boys sounded quite silly in the story and even now as they tried to make themselves heroic unlike in Piper's story. I found it odd that the group of demigods would be so free with me but not in front of the others. Earlier when the group came in there were a few other demigods visiting me and the Seven was greeted well and they were friendly with each other, but the moment it was just us in the room the atmosphere got even more friendly with silly jokes, funny stories and deep depressing discussions where they asked my opinion of this or that and seemed to consider me as their shrink, and I felt quite comfortable. I felt home.

And then there was my mystery man. Nico di Angelo.

The boy was breathtakingly beautiful. My heart stopped for a minute when I first laid my eyes on Nico. I knew that it was the same boy who was beside me earlier the moment I saw the boy. Nobody had to introduce him, I just knew it was him. Almost black hair was cut stylishly to frame his slender, beautiful face. He was small. Not tiny, but he was smaller than me, yet well defined. He was in a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy t-shirt which was not too tight but hugged him just right, and it complemented his olive skin. Nico was unlike any other demigod. There was a certain aura of darkness around him, but it didn't feel evil. Instead it radiated power and warmth of safety. This darkness was the darkness of blissful ignorance that shrouded innocent from the evil of the world, not the darkness that snuffed out the light of life. Confidence radiated off the boy and it scared me. _He is not to be mine_ , was the first thought came to me. May be the boy cared for me a lot and we must have been good friends, but this radiating, amazing demigod was too much for me to handle. He was too good looking, too amazing. I had never seen such an amazing demigod before. It was breaking my heart to have the boy so close by, yet so far the same time. Simply a good friend. Great. Now I am drooling after a good and most likely a straight friend. Could I be more pathetic?

I wanted to ask Nico a million questions but didn't know where to start or how to start. I simply didn't know where to start a conversation with him. And he was just fine talking to me, joking along with the others. There were no secret looks or meaningful gestures. Just friends. Then, it was something Percy said snapped me out of the place I was wandering in.

"It's very unsettling that my baby brother is technically some seventy years older than me. That is so odd. And I have a golden horse for a brother..." Nico slapped the back of his head cutting whatever he was saying short while the others shook their heads reprovingly at the brothers' banter.

Something Percy said caught my attention. Nico wasn't from this generation. He must be one of the returned souls or must have gotten stuck in time somehow like Thalia. _He must be from 1940s then,_ I quickly calculated. I was an idiot to even think that I could have a chance at things with Nico. He must have grown up learning that same sex relationships are a sin. I remember that daughter of Pluto, Hazel, fanning herself, at the scandal when she first heard of it. I felt like banging my head against the headboard to dispel my idiocy.

"You know Will, we should give you sparring lessons so the next time you come across a monster you don't get knocked out," Nico told me, pulling me out of my rather suicidal thoughts. There was a mischevous gleam in Nico's eyes as he talked. _Gods! He is beautiful_.

"Oh! Shut up. I'm sure you would have been scared too if you faced THAT monster. Besides are YOU going to give me lessons TINY?" I mocked.

"Um, Will? You so do not want to antagonize the son of Hades," Leo mumbled.

"Son of who?" My jaw dropped to the floor. _Shit_. The boy is getting way out of my league. A son of big three? That was the aura around him, but how can a son of Hades radiate such pleasant and positive vibes?

And since when does Hades have children?

And how in the name of Apollo, a child of the Underworld can be so beautiful?

Percy started counting his fingers as he spoke.

"Let's see. Hades. The god of underworld. One of the three major gods. The lord of dead..."

"Oh! Shut up Percy," I groaned. "I know who Hades is. I just didn't have any idea that he had children." _Much less such a beautiful child_ I added thoughtfully _._ "Do you have any Powers?" I added as an afterthought.

"Um, yeah." Nico nodded hesitantly.

So far the group of demigods didn't give away any indication of something amiss. But now the worried glances which were exchanged among the demigods didn't escape me.

"Can you show me?" Nico nodded as if he wasn't sure. But I was curious. I had to know before I made the crucial mistake of perusing the boy. I was already considering giving it a try, but this could change things.

"Sure."

All of a sudden shadows started closing in on us and a skeleton rose out of the ground. There were waves of sadness rolling off him. I couldn't really read the feelings but it felt like loss, and its weight was killing me. I felt an aching need to put a stop to it, make him feel better, take him in my arms and keep such despair away from him. What or who can ever hurt this beautiful person? I could feel the other demigods standing alert. Leo's fingertips were on fire but the rest of them were better at not letting out their reactions. But my attention was solely on Nico. The boy's olive skin started paling after a minute as shadows grew stronger. I could almost feel Nico's vitality flickering, just so slightly. Perks of being a healer. I couldn't watch it any longer if it was hurting him. No. Stop.

"Stop. Stop." I blurted. I knew that it took a toll on demigods to their powers. But now watching the delightful color drain from Nico's face hurt me.

Nico slumped on the chair he was sitting on. I was instantly standing next to Nico, holding his hand. I could feel sparks run through me at the contact as I took hold of the boys hand, but I ignored it as I could feel the darkness radiating from Nico as if it was some ghastly aura, which was draining the life force out of the smaller boy. His life is much more important than my stupid crush. I could feel the pulse flicker and fail for second on the pale slender wrist, and my heart clenched painfully at the boy's pain. So much pain in such a beautiful person! I instinctively chanted a prayer to my father fast, and I could feel darkness receding slowly from Nico into my own body. I was surprised but I didn't feel any different either. It was as if I was absorbing his darkness and that delightful colour was slowly returning to his skin. I felt accomplished and proud of myself as I lifted my head to look triumphantly at the rest of the demigods. They were shocked beyond words, even Nico. It hurt a little, I was used to people undermining my abilities. Yet it was something more than shock as I watched them closely. It looked like awe.

"You have never done that before," Nico whispered watching our intertwined hands.

"What?" I had to make sure I heard Nico correctly.

"Um, nobody has ever done that before," it didn't escape me how Nico edited the statement. _Had I done this for him befor_ e?

"Wow! I never knew you were that good at healing. Good, I knew, but this is beyond good." Nico lifted his head, but didn't meet my eyes.

He took a deep breath as if he was going to say something else, but abruptly turned around and left the infirmary, not before I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. I wanted to go after him yet as I turned to the others to ask why he left so, and I didn't quite get what I wanted.

"i knew you were awesome when u saved Annabeth's life that time, but like Nico said this is beyond cool. Imagine if you are battle trained too. Most of the medics we have here in the camp are not really good at wielding a weapon. We need to get you trained soon." Percy was quite excited. And he did quite a good job at covering and, or, ignoring Nico's hasty departure.

"Percy, I am worse than almost all of them and you know it. It's pointless. And why did Nico leave like that?" I was getting exasperated now.

"It takes a lot for him to use his powers, Will. Before the accident you actually were his doctor and you were hell bent against him using his powers. It actually took us all by surprise when you asked him to show his powers. Only you knew the depth of the damage those powers did to him. As for why he left abruptly, I'm sure he is just tired and he wanted to go back to bed. You know he did get up awfully early to come say hi to you." Piper's words made the others laugh and even I couldn't help a small smile at that.

So we did know each other. I was his doctor.

"You are training the sword with Percy and Nico. Everyday. I will make you a schedule and get it approved by Chiron. We are not going to risk losing you again Will." Annabeth didn't leave any space for an argument, slipping back to what we were talking earlier easily.

I nodded since there was nothing else I could do. I didn't want to give up a chance to get to know this boy whom I was quite getting attached to either. May be he is way out of my league, but I didn't want to lose his friendship if it meant so much for him. I know we could be quite good friends at least and I wanted to take whatever I could have even if it is a lot less than what I wanted. So I nodded.

Even if I can't have him I'm not losing him.


End file.
